


Angels and Demons

by Urshiu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sexytimes, its not hard core its just cute, light fluff, post unapocalypse, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urshiu/pseuds/Urshiu
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley stay in from the rain. Fluff and smut light read.





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Creative title ftw

With no one to report to, no side to choose, and more free time than either really knew what to do with, Aziraphale and Crowley took the opportunity to develop the relationship that had budded all those years ago in the Garden. 

Crowley was sprawled across his living room couch. “We could go to Alpha Centauri? Or Andromeda! Oh it's lovely this time of year.” 

He showed the angel a photo from the magazine he was reading. It was new photos of the galaxy taken by the Hubble telescope.

Aziraphale tutted, “I rather like staying in, it's raining and ever so peaceful.” 

Crowley flipped the page in his magazine, not mentioning that humans were shit at driving in the rain and got in more accidents. 

The demon pretended to be deeply engrossed in his read. “We could stay in at a restaurant then, or go for a walk where it isn't raining as heavily?” 

Aziraphale sat across from him drinking tea and continued, “We could simply stay inside here at your flat. And. Do other… activities.”

The demon sat up like a sprung trap and tossed his magazine. The angel balked at literature being treated that way. 

Crowley leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. “Other activities, angel?”

The blonde lifted his head away and rolled his shoulders, not wanting to see his reflection in Crowley's glasses. 

The angel cleared his throat, “Ye-yes, I wouldn't mind if… that's what you preferred to do as well.”

A devious smile rose to the demon's face but Aziraphale turned and lightly gripped Crowley's glasses. Crowley froze, Aziraphale took them off and warmly smiled at the redhead's surprised face. 

The angel placed them onto the coffee table before wrapping his arms around his lover. “Should we head to the-” 

“Bedroom? But of course,” Crowley made an elaborate sweeping gesture with his arm and snapped his fingers. 

Then they were next to Crowley's bed in an instant. Aziraphale huffed a small laugh before pushing his body flush against the other’s. 

The angel smiled, “Honestly…”

Crowley hummed as their lips met and he maneuvered his hands up the blonde's torso. Fingers delicately popping each button to his intricate vest and dress shirt combo. The angel held him close and breathed against his neck. 

Crowley fell back onto the bed and grabbed Aziraphale to join him. Crowley lightly pushed him up so that the angel was straddling him. 

Surprise crossed Aziraphale’s face when he felt the demon's arousal by his hip. Crowley licked his teeth and moved his hands lower on the angel's body. 

Crowley glided his hands across the angel’s plump waist.

“You're beautiful,” Crowley whispered.

The angel’s face grew pink and he averted his gaze from Crowley's. His expression was so impossibly sweet that Crowley licked his lips before bringing Aziraphale down to his level and capturing his lips again. 

Aziraphale moaned when Crowley bit down on his bottom lip and the demon used that to slide his tongue in. He rolled his hips up and the angel sighed into his mouth. 

With a flick of his wrist Crowley miracled a bottle of lube and swayed it back and forth. Aziraphale gasped sharply in mock surprise. Crowley retorted with a pleading expression. 

Aziraphale clicked his tongue, “Oh all right.” 

The demon smiled happily before roughly disrobing himself.

\---

Still straddling him, Aziraphale leaned forward and positioned Crowley's erection just so. Crowley felt his skin prickle at the anticipation.

The angel made a low approving groan as it crossed the threshold into him. He held himself upright by placing his hands on the demon's chest and lowering himself down slowly. 

Crowley felt his arousal be taken in by the wet heat and barely registered Aziraphale’s reaction. 

“Oh!” the angel gasped. 

The demon peered up, “What?”

“Oh nothing, hmmm, warmer than I expected.” The angel’s smile raised his pink face and Crowley’s heart nearly skipped a beat.

Crowley’s hand descended down and he lightly ran his fingers over Aziraphale’s thighs; his palm briefly brushing against the other’s upright erection. 

Aziraphale slowly began rocking against the demon’s hard shaft, getting used to the feeling. Aziraphale filled the bedroom with soft whimpers, slowly pushing down and raising again. His eyes pinched shut, either trying to concentrate or hold himself back.

Crowley slowly stroked the angel’s member, using his lithe fingers to dance across the leaking holy shaft. As much as he loved having Aziraphale’s tight warmth around his cock he was more concerned with his expression.

“You don't look like you're having much of a good time, angel?” Crowley’s judging slitted eyes stared down the other’s flushed face. This wasn't the first time they had done this but it wasn't like it happened all that often either.

“It just- takes some- getting used- to,” the angel replied in broken sighs, eyes still closed.

“Fair enough,” though Crowley had a slight pout. He continued to stroke him before leaning up and taking the angel’s hands. Aziraphale gasped, kissing him eagerly. Crowley snaked his tongue in between the other’s panting lips and ran it along his teeth. 

Aziraphale leaned into the kiss and sucked eagerly on the demon’s tongue. A deep rumble came from Crowley and he gripped the angel’s hands tighter.

Crowley bit Aziraphale’s lip again and held it between his teeth. Aziraphale whined in protest before grabbing the other’s red locks and pulling him in for a deep and wet kiss. 

Crowley moaned and inadvertently bucked upward, causing Aziraphale to cry out. The demon hissed between his teeth as the blonde’s face reddened. Crowley gripped the angel’s hips and ground them down against his own. 

Aziraphale shuddered and Crowley smirked before lightly thrusting upward. Aziraphale’s gasp caught in his throat and he leaned forward, clasping his hands over his mouth.

He mumbled between his fingers, “It's too much,” 

Aziraphale shuddered again and Crowley held back a groan as the sensation made his dick throb. 

“Then let it wash over you, babe, be as loud as you want.” Crowley felt hot and out of breath. 

Aziraphale’s soft hands propped himself against the demon's sweating chest. 

The blonde panted out, “Oh but, I- don't want- to make a co- mmotion.”

Crowley stroked him again, this time squeezing his base and lolling his hand up before rubbing his thumb over the crown. 

Crowley smirked. “You don't really have control over that.” 

Aziraphale whined and his eyes shut as Crowley’s hand moved to massage his balls. He squeezed them lightly before shallowly thrusting upward. Aziraphale gasped and pressed downward, meeting his rhythm. 

With a grunt Crowley thrusted up sharply, driving his dick deeper. Aziraphale choked on his sigh and shifted his back muscles. His fingernails dug into Crowley's chest before his large white wings billowed out in an extravagant show. 

Crowley gasped, “Lovely.” 

Aziraphale twitched as the demon continued to idally stroke his weeping cock. When the angel opened his eyes Crowley’s hazy golden ones met his with a smirk.

Aziraphale felt his chest tighten at the compliment and murmured, “Thank you.” 

Crowley drawled happily, “Well if you're gonna put on a display...” He shifted up and grabbed the angel’s hips, receiving an excited cry before his own large black wings fanned out. 

Aziraphale released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Crowley laid back onto the bed as his wings dropped over the sides.

A blissful hum escaped Aziraphale as he felt Crowley's free hand stroke his back while the other went back to his member. Crowley rubbed against where his wings emerged, his fingers spread out the plumage and rubbed the soft down feathers. Aziraphale lightly flapped them and felt his feathers glide over the bed. 

The edges of their wings touched and the sensation made Aziraphale shimmy his hips. Crowley growled at this and began pumping him faster. He gripped the angel's hips and thrusted against him with increased vigor. 

“Wait wait wait-” Aziraphale panted to himself. 

His wings providing a slight lift that Crowley eagerly matched with his hips. A frantic sensation was boiling under his skin and he ached for release. Crowley continued to drive into him and stroke him in tandem. 

Crowley eagerly watched Aziraphale’s expression falter into lustful bliss. The redhead ran his thumb across the head of the angel's shaft. The blonde jerked upward and grabbed Crowley’s wrists, his wings still beating with the rate of his heart. 

Aziraphale bit back his moans as Crowley continued to rub against his most sensitive nerves. 

The angel gave a full body shudder before he began to see stars, “Oh Oh Cro-”

A choked sob met Crowley’s ears before the other stilled and spasmed, unraveling in his hand. 

The demon felt the trembling sensation across his hips and groaned deeply. He held tighter to the angel as his thrusts became erratic before he too unraveled inside his lover. 

Aziraphale curled forward, face falling against Crowley's neck. The blonde was panting heavily and his hands worked on finding the demon’s. The demon rolled his head against the angel’s curls and sighed. 

Aziraphale’s wings were limp and Crowley couldn’t help but take a hand away to stroke them. The angel made a small groan before sitting up and lying next to him. 

Crowley hissed as the cold air met his wet thighs but the angel returned his wing and he happily played with it again. 

Aziraphale breathed in and ran his fingers through the other’s black feathers. Crowley's slitted eyes glanced over to him. 

The angel hummed, “Lovely.” 

The demon gave a light chuckle, “Thanksss.” He tried to clear his throat as Aziraphale giggled like a bell. 

Crowley grabbed him suddenly and held him close. The blonde gasped but sighed into his chest. The demon nuzzled the curly locks and his black wing brushed against Aziraphale’s. Their extended primary feathers intertwined like they were holding hands. 

The angel murmured, “I rather like this, its nice.”

Crowley could hear the rain patter on his windows and smiled warmly, “Yeah, I’m glad we stayed inside.”

 

-End 6/17/2019

**Author's Note:**

> I am brand spanking new to this fandom, enjoy. Also my profile has links to my art n stuff if you want some Good Omens fanart fam.   
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you'd like~


End file.
